Frictional dampers of this type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,458. These lubricated frictional dampers have had extraordinary success in practical use; they are used in particular large numbers in washing machines. Customarily the friction coatings comprise cellular, foamed plastic, the cells of the plastic being impregnated with grease. It has been shown that with extreme loads over long periods of time the friction changes from lubricated to dry friction, i.e. the frictional damper heats up to high degree. In order to minimize this disadvantage, grease chambers have been provided on the outside of the friction piston in the form of an annular groove containing a little supply of additional grease. But this measure did not basically eliminate the problem, either.